lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/RP Solo Story: Sia's Hometown Shock. (Part 2)
Heres the 2nd part of the Solo Story: Sia's Hometown Shock. The main character for this part is still Sia. Enjoy! *Sia and Lilly are now at the town's laboratory* Lilly: *walks in a room* Hi, Dr. Bluesmith. I have a present for you! Dr. Bluesmith: Why hello there, Lilly. And what is the present? Lilly: Not "what" is it... *Sia walks next to Lilly* ...who is it! Sia: Hi Uncle Brainyack. Dr. Bluesmith: Sia, your back. Its good to see you again. Are you alright? It looks like your arm is hurt. Sia: Nah, I'm ok. But we need to ask you something. Dr. Bluesmith: And what would that be, Sia? Lilly: A Paranormal Activity serch! Sia: We need your help to find out if there was anything weird happening on that day. You know, the one I can't remember. Dr. Bluesmith: Ah yes, I know what you mean. So you two want me to do some reserch to see if anything strange happened on that day, correct? Lilly:Yep! Sia: But we need you to serch the entire world for anything that happened that wasn't normally there, ok? Dr. Bluesmith: Ok, I got it. Don't worry Sia, you can count on your uncle for this job! I'll get to work right away. Sia: Thanks, uncle. Lilly: Sia, lets go to the park so you can tell me more about your new friends! Sia: Ok. Bye, uncle. Lilly: Bye Bye! *Sia and Lilly leave the lab and are now at the park* Lilly: So thats what Austin looks like? Sia: Yep. Lilly: Wow. It sounds like hes cute. Sia: Yeah..cute.... Lilly: Whats wrong, Sia? Sia: Oh, nothing. Its just that... I miss a guy I met while I was gone. I thought he was cute. Lilly: Oh, I get it. You like this guy. So who is he? Sia: Well, I don't know his real name. But he was known as Crash Man. Lilly: Oh. So you two are..... CrashSia? Sia: *blushes* Lilly! Hes not my boyfriend. Lilly: But you want him to be your boyfriend, right? Sia: Um...well...y-yeah. Lilly: Wow, I be Q-Pid would love to hear this conversation. By the way, Why do you two fight each other? She dosen't seem to be a bad guy. Sia:Yeah, but don't forget. She made me fall in love with Sal two months ago. And I didn't even liked Sal at all back then. Lilly: Oh yeah. ???: Hehe... Lollks like a sertain worm is back. Sia and Lilly: Huh? *turns around* Sia: Venomiss! Venomiss: Well since your back, how about e ive you a warm and deadly welcome. *Q-Pid, Mud-Bud and Lake show up behind Venomiss* Lilly: Its a gang up! Sia: Don't worry, Lilly. I'v dealed with things 10 times worst then these 4 while I was away. Lake: Is that so? Well, alow us to test your skills to see how well you can handle things that are "more dangerous" then you think we are. Q-Pid: Yeah. If you think you can handle The Vile Fiends team, then your way more mistaken then you think. Sia: The Vile Fiends? ???: ...Thats right. Sia: Huh? *looks behind her* Shade? Shade: ...Yeah. Lilly: Woah! *walks away from Shade* I had no idea he was right next to me! Sia: So, you four joined NightDusk? *turns to The Vile Fiends* Venomiss: No. Shade here is our leader. Sia and Lilly: What?! Shade: ... Yeah. NightDust betrayed my trust in him, so I left him. Lilly: Sia, theres four bad guys and a Aura Energy Guardian. Are you sure you can handle this? Sia: No problem. And besides, I think it might be nice to have a fight these guys again. Shade: ... Whatever. Get her! *the fight went on for 1 and a half hours untill.....* The Vile Fiends: *pant* *pant* *pant* Sia: Had enough yet? Q-Pid: *pant* Y-Yeah. *pant* Shade: .. Looks like your stronger then we thought you were. I guess we underestimated you....Whatever. Sia: Yeah. Well, I gotta go now. Lilly, you should head home now befor these guys try anything on you, ok? Lilly: Ok! Bye Bye, Sia! *runs off to her house* Sia: *flies back to her house* *meanwhile back at Sia's house* News reporter on the TV: So with that, Sia Sapphire has defeated Venomiss, Mud-Bud, Q-Pid, Lake, and another boy who had the same powers as Sia has. However, the poliece did not find these five anywhere in the town's park when they arrived. I'm J. Leano, signing out. Sia's Dad: *turns off the TV* Sia: *walks in the house* Dad? Are you in here? Sia's Dad: Sara. Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Sia: No dad, I'm ok. Sia's Dad: I saw the news just now, I never knew you became so stronge. I.... I'm so proud of you. *hugs Sia* Sia: Thanks dad. *hugs back with a tear of joy sheding from her eye* The End. Category:Blog posts Category:Solo Stories